


Kalopsia

by DharmaShwarma



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Arranged Marriage, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Canon-Typical Violence, Deke is a baby, F/M, Forget Everything You Know About AoS, Gen, Have a Cookie, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I don’t even know, I'm Sorry, Mention of Dís - Freeform, Non-canonical plot, Post-Battle of Five Armies, The SHIELD characters are basically OCs, What Have I Done, non-canon, not complete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DharmaShwarma/pseuds/DharmaShwarma
Summary: Théodred and Leopold venture out to discover a way to save their homeland. Daisy and Kíli look for Daisy’s mother. That’s all you need to know for now :)
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel, Deke Shaw/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Kíli (Tollkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies), Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Kudos: 3





	Kalopsia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shieldfansunite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldfansunite/gifts).



> This is VERY AU. Especially on the AoS side. They have the same personalities but I have essentially created new lives for them so that they could fit into this world. I have also DRAMATICALLY altered the Tolkien Timeline so that characters from the Hobbit and LotR could be in the fic.
> 
> At this point, the first chapter is super rough, but I really wanted to get it out so I could work on the next few ones. This is just to set up Fitz. I will most likely add to this later, I really want a scene with just Fitz and Théodred 💕

The sound of hooves beating the dirt path echoed throughout Edoras as Théodred, Prince of Rohan, and his men galloped through the streets towards Meduseld. Men and women lined the streets, worry and despair plastered upon their brows, for many had ventured and only few returned. Even those who had returned looked looked worse for wear, covered in blood and sweat. 

When the Riders has reached the stables, the prince dismissed them to be with their families; they had certainly earned it. He then turned to his closest companion and smiled wearily. “We’re home Leopold.”

The soldier frowned as he dismounted his horse. “If it doesn’t fall to the Easterlings soon.”

The prince sighed and dismounted as well, handing his horse off to a stable hand, he wasn’t wrong. “I suppose we should tell the King of what has happened.” He clapped his friend on the shoulder as they walked towards the Golden Hall. 

“What news comes from the North?” Éomer greeted the pair gravely. 

Théodred shook his head, “The Easterlings have taken Fenholt. We did everything we could but by time we arrived, the village had been burnt to the ground.”

“And yet so few have returned?”

“We were ambushed by a pack of orcs my lord.” Leopold responded. “Where they came from we know not.”

Éomer clenched his teeth are the mention of orcs. “This is troubling indeed. Does the King know?”

Théodred shook his head.

“Then you must have an audience with him, and urge him to take action.”

“I agree.” Théodred nodded. “Gamling!” The prince called to one of the King’s men. “I request an audience with my father.”

The older man nodded his head, “He will meet you in the throne room, my lord.”

—————————————————————

“The Easterlings have struck again, My Lord. Fenholt is in ruins, it’s women and children slaughtered. We must act; what do you advise?” The young prince kneeled before his father.

The old grey man simply sat, staring unblinkingly into nothingness as he breathed heavily, for it seemed difficult even to only sit at his throne. Gradually, incoherent groans escaped his lips as he slowly turned his head to greasy haired adviser. 

The sickly pale man nodded as if in agreement, leaning in closely as if he were a very old friend. “Why waste the lives of our men on something as insignificant as such a small township? The Easterlings have not declared war on us have they? They are of no concern to us.” The words oozed off his snake-like tongue.

“With all due respect, Wormtongue, attacking one of our villages is an act of war. Do you not think they will continue to invade our lands and slaughter our people? If we continue to turn our eyes from their destruction they will in time look Edoras to quench their thirst for blood. And what then would you do? Would you not cower under your bed sheets like the rat that you are?” Leopold spat.

Théodred sighed as he looked at his cousins, Éomer, repressing a smug smile and Éowyn resisting the urge not to giggle. This was not going as he had planned.

The corner of the Worm’s mouth twitched as he scoffed. “A compelling rationale, I’m sure, but I do not harken to, nor do I take orders from farm boys and sons of loose women.”

The young Rider took a step forward, prepared to take a swing at the weasel that stood before him but the prince, his closest friend, quickly grabbed his arm in an attempt to prevent him from doing something he may regret. “He’s not worth it Leopold. I would not wish for you to lose your head over something so menial in the grand scheme of things.” Leopold clenched his jaw and bit back the witty retort he had conjured for the weasel. Théodred was right. Gríma controlled the King and thus the whole kingdom. All he had to do was say the word and there’d be a bounty on his head. No, he would not let this snake mess with his head.

“Surely there is something we can do, men we can spare.” Théodred cleared his throat.

“Have you not come back with fewer men than you left with? Tell us, Théodred Prince, what happened during your ventures North?”

“Yes, what happened?” The king finally croaked out.

The room went quiet.

“We were ambushed on the way to Fenholt, my lord, by a pack of Orcs, though we know not from where they came.” Théodred answered his father.

“Then is that not another reason to leave the Easterlings be? You say we know not where these Orcs have come from, then we certainly do not know how many or how equipped they are. If we attack then surely we will all die.” Gríma responded. 

“Then we die with honor.”

“How charming, but I’m afraid we have a duty to preserve our people.”

“I have spoken.” The King said.

Théodred clenched his jaw and began to storm out of the throne room, Éomer and Leopold right behind him. 

“My lord, say the word and I will serve you his head on a platter.” Éomer said through clenched teeth as he looked back at Gríma watching his sister with a loathsome type of longing.

Théodred shook his head. “I wish to be rid of him as well, but he would serve us better alive than dead. For we know there is still a traitor among us.”

“I agree.” Leopold added. “Killing Gríma might scare off any traitors that still lie about in the King’s court. Besides, he may know more than he lets on about the Orcs and the Easterlings.”

“You that he is allied with them?” Éomer commented.

“I believe they may be connected in some way yes.”

“Then we will have to look into it. But for now, let us feast. For the two men I count as brothers are alive and well.”

Leopold smiled, he was truly grateful for the kinsmanship he felt with the two cousins. It was not something he had experienced as a young boy...but it was not something he wished to dwell on. He clapped his friends on the back. “Come on, let’s go.”


End file.
